The sweetest tale
by VampyreEmoHunter
Summary: Wendy has been having many dreams about a certain boy, and has come to love him. One day in a dream he tells Wendy: "One day I will come for you, and we can be together…" awaiting that day she is. But, stuff happens and they are driven apart. Will they meet again and complete the sweetest tale? Dedicated toCAMIvH.


The sweetest Tale.

Summary: Wendy has been having many dreams about a certain boy, and has come to love him. One day in a dream he tells Wendy: "One day I will come for you, and we can be together…" awaiting that day she is. But, stuff happens and they are driven apart. Will they meet again and complete the sweetest tale? Dedicated toCAMIvH.

Rated: T

**This RoWen oneXshot is dedicated to CAMIvH for winning a prize in meh story! Please enjoy!**

**3**

_The boy stands infront of me again, holding his hand out and grinning. "Come on Wendy! Let's have fun!"_

_I smile and take his hand and we run through the lands._

_We meet pretty faries and people with MAGIC!  
"Wow! This is all so magical!" I say, grinning wider than possible."_

_He smiles and takes my other hand. "Welcome, to Magnolia…"_

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

My eyes flutter open from my wonderful dream.

Sighing, I roll over and hit my alarm clock to turn it off.

"Thank you once again for waking me up dear alarm clock." I grumble in annoyance before trudging to the bathroom.

Like usual, my hair is sticking up everywhere and some even curled up.

I brush it down before slipping out of my PJ's and taking a shower.

Finishing the shower I get dressed in a knee length yellow summer dress and blue flip flops before running downstairs.

"Hi mum!" I yell, running up to my mother and grabbing a piece of buttered toast and my lunch bow from the fridge.

"Running late again Wendy?" teases my dad as I grab my school bag and dash out.

"Gotta run!-AH!" I trip over a stone and fall flat on my face.

"There's a stone there!" points out my mom.

"Whatever! Ima be late!" I yell again as I dash off.

*At School*

I arrive at school minutes before the bell rings.

But, I rush into the classroom late.

"Late Again! Ms. Marval." The teacher yells, checking my name again.

"Ugh." I groan and slam my head on the desk.

At gym we are playing basketball.

I am running to the ball when I trip over my shoelaces and trip flat on my face.

All the students start to laugh and I stand up, my cheeks burning from embarrassment.

The teacher excuses me from class seeing I hurt myself and that ends the day.

Walking home I daydream about the guy in my dreams. I hope someday I meet him…

.

.

_I open my eyes to see him again. This time there is a rainbow behind us and magic is everywhere._

_"__Welcome back Wendy!" he yells and glomps me._

_I hug him back and we laugh._

_"__Hey, what's your name?" I ask him and he looks at me smiling._

_"__Romeo! Like Romeo and Juliet!" he sounds so happy about it I can't help but smile._

_"__Romeo… I like that name." we go on talking and playing in the rainbow when he grabs my hands._

_"__Wendy, one day we are going to meet in real life. And when we do, I am going to take you to Magnolia with me." His eyes shine and I smile._

_"__Really Romeo? I will be SO happy! I can't wait for that day!"_

_He looks as if he is to day something when:_

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

My hand slams on the alarm clock again and I scream, throwing a pillow at it.

"WHY MUST YOU RUIN MY DREAMS?!" I sob, throwing more pillows at the poor cat clock.

Walking down stairs my mom comes up to me.

"Wendy, we need to get ready! There is a hurricane coming!" she warns me and I rush back up stairs.

I grab a long duffle bag and shove random garments of clothing, extra money, blankets, and my stuffed kitty cat I always snuggle with at night.

We rush to out tornado shelter, luckily it is under ground.

There we meet my dad and huddle close, and the treacherous storm blows in seconds after we close the doors…

-Two years later…-

I look up at the apartment that we have been assigned to.

Ever since the hurricane tore down our house, we have moved from place to place.

I never dreamt of Romeo again. All my dreams were lifeless and hollow.

I never realized how much I loved him and talked to him.

I told him my whole life secrets, and one day he is gone.

I still remember what he told me; oh, how I WISH it would come true.

I walk into the place and sit on my stony bed.

Looking up, I hug my kitty and feel tears run down my cheeks.

MY parents have been fighting lately and have been ignoring me.

People at school make fun of me and tell me I am pointless.

Regular people I don't even know whisper around me and I don't feel safe.

"I wish he was still here… and that her would take me away…" I whisper to myself as I fall asleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I sit up fast, waking up as I see a blue portal door appear on my wall.

'What the?' I think as I stand up.

Then, a boy walks out of it and I stumble backwards, falling onto my bed.

He looks at me those eyes seem familiar.

"Wendy!" he shouts and hugs me.

Even his HUGS are familiar… wait.

"R-Romeo?!" I shout in joy and hug him.

"Y-you actually came!" tears run down my face as we hug closer and closer.

"I told you I would.. didn't i?" he whispers him my ear and we let go.

"Why are you crying?" he asks, whipping away a tear.

I sit down and tell him everything that has happened.

Afterwards he hugs me again.

"Im so sorry Wendy. I was busy with things and couldn't contact you. But now, we can go to Magnolia!" he says after apologizing and holds out a hand.

I look at it and smile.

I grab his hand and my kitty and walk into the portal, no second thoughts.

The place I had seen once before appears again, but more clear and real.

Romeo looks at me and tucks a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Welcome… to Magnolia, Wendy."

**Le EENNDD!**

**How you like?  
Leave a review and fav and follow!**

**-Mizore.**


End file.
